


Like Animals

by LunaIssabella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Harry era su cachorro [...]





	Like Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosedaldecuervos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedaldecuervos/gifts).



> ¡Feliz Navidad requete adelantada para G. Mauvaise!
> 
> Este es su bonito regalo beteado aún en contra de los gustos de mi linda beta que le hizo un bello final Drarry en su cabeza.
> 
> Advertencia: Remus/Harry
> 
> NOTA: que el título no los engañe

**Like Animals**

Remus observa al pequeño Harry corretear a su alrededor ladrando feliz tras una mariposa nocturna tratando de alcanzarla, perezosamente lame los restos de la sangre de la cacería de sus patas pensando en lo rápido que crecía su cachorro. Sabe que lo que hizo está mal y no se alejaba demasiado a lo que hizo Fenrir con su persona, pero él no es como Fenrir está seguro de ello.

Él no tomó a Harry de su casa para transformarlo en un intento de venganza, no lo arrastró lejos de su familia ni lo dejó abandonado en el bosque. No, él rescató a Harry de esos asquerosos muggles que lo mantenían hambriento escondido bajo las escaleras en una mugrosa alacena, el salvó a Harry de los planes manipulativos del viejo loco que en vez de salvar a Sirius de Azkaban, conocedor de la verdad, permitió que fuera condenado injustamente y a él lo envió lejos con tal de que ninguno cuidara a Harry como eran los deseos de James y Lily.

Pero Remus no iba a permitir que el viejo hiciera lo que quisiera; fácilmente se metió en la casa de los muggles y se llevó a Harry lejos, muy lejos de allí donde ningún mago u otra criatura pudiera rastrearlos. No debió morderlo, eso lo sabe, no debió condenar a su cachorro a su sufrimiento cada luna, aunque este haya disminuido; había aceptado a Moony como parte de si mismo años atrás pero nunca lo dijo, haberlo aceptado significaría para sus amigos que se había unido a las filas de Fenrir pero no era así.

Él no era una bestia despiadada como Fenrir, no era como un animal asqueroso que acechaba niños para devorarlos, no había tomado a Harry para si mismo en un acto egoísta de venganza. Harry era su cachorro, lo había salvado y lo protegería con su vida, aunque Moony defiriera con ello y esperara el día en que el cachorro se convirtiera en hombre para marcarlo como suyo.


End file.
